Creepy Doll / Death Metal Crash Pit
"Death Metal Crash Pit": Andres Salaff Ben Adams |release=October 2011 |runtime=11 minutes |available=DVD}} "Creepy Doll" and "Death Metal Crash Pit" is the first seperate Halloween-themed episode of Cartoon Network's original show Regular Show, produced and aired as an first offspring of the show's third season special "Terror Tales of the Park". Synopsis Creepy Doll (as told by Pops) Mordecai and Rigby are helping Pops with cleaning his room, telling him what things he should keep and other things he should trash. When they stumble on to a shoebox, they open it and find out it is a waxed doll. Pops recognizes it as Percy, his favorite toy from his childhood. Mordecai and Rigby are instantly creeped out by the doll after Pops demonstrates one of Percy's phrases (I'm gonna draw on your face) and insist that Pops should throw it away. Pops agrees once the duo state that, "it's not cool to play with dolls." The next day, Mordecai and Rigby find Pops on the playground swing with black marker all over his face. Pops then gleefully tells the duo of his "play date" with Percy. Rigby reminds Pops that he was supposed to throw Percy away, but Pops states that he tried already and it didn't work. Thinking that Pops isn't trying to throw away the doll himself, Mordecai and Rigby decide to do it for him. Back at the house, Mordecai and Rigby hear a commotion coming from upstairs, and immediately interpret it as Pops throwing a fit over Percy being gone. When the noises continue, the duo decide to investigate and find Percy harshly throwing Pops' tea set at him and having a constant desire to mark on Pops' face. Mordecai busts through the door and temporarily subdue Percy before the doll rushes out of the room. The trio decide to pursue Percy and stop him. The three hear Percy running through the basement, and head down there with a baseball bat. Mordecai and Rigby are quickly stopped when the doll jumps the duo, leaving Pops to fight Percy. The doll attempts to get Pops to hand him the marker, which Pops grabbed from him after their earlier struggle. Pops is then left to face his fears, and go against Percy. The doll then charges but is stopped when Pops kicks him into a nearby furnace where Percy burns to death. Pops then checks on Mordecai and Rigby who regain consciousness and are glad to see that Pops had gotten rid of Percy himself. Percy then jumps from the flames in a surprise attack, but collapses as he is weakened from the burns. The scene cuts back to Pops whom had just finished telling the story, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost displeased with Pops' not-so-scary tale. Pops remains oblivious to this fact, and states that Percy's scariest trait was his "unusual desire to mark on things." Leaving Muscle Man to claim that Pops' story was lame. Death Metal Crash Pit (as told by Muscle Man) Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost begin by walking back to their RV and are then caught in a fog. Muscle Man then trips over a rock in the fog, frustrated Muscle Man throws the rock and hear a noise believing he hit his RV and rushes to see that it is a different RV. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost then get an idea by sending the RV to the crash pit. Muscle Man then contacts Scottie to get a group of people to see the RV hit the crash pit. Next, Muscle Man attempts to open the door but has difficulty opening it, then opens the door and could see ghosts coming out causing Hi Five Ghost to say "What was that?" Muscle Man replies saying "It's probably just the wind." They then enter the RV and go to the driver's seat and find the keys and turn on the RV, and while driving, they begin to see three ghosts to appear right where they stand. The ghosts then grab Hi Five Ghost and Muscle Man and then asks them who they are saying that they are a 80's metal rock band called Skull Punch and are furious at Muscle Man for trying to take their resting place to a crash pit. However Muscle Man decides to take action and headbutt's one of the members (not before saying his "My mom" jokes in the process) and kicks him; he then proceeds to help Hi Five Ghost, but is punched in the face and grabbed again. Muscle Man then begins by apologizing to the group to never bother them again, but the leader says it's too late and he is going to see a crash pit with him and Hi Five Ghost still in the RV. Desperate to think, Muscle Man then says they need to put a show before crashing the RV, otherwise, the people will call them lame. Hearing this, the lead member decides to put a show for the audience before crashing the RV and not to be called lame. Muscle Man then desperately tries to escape, but the lock to the door snaps off and then attempts to open the window but is shut tight. He then sees a cinder block and then throws it at the acceleration pedal causing the RV along with Skull Punch to fall down the pit and are killed followed along by a nuke that also kills the audience. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are then seen ascending from the crash pit while Muscle Man is glad that the terrible music has finally ended and then realizes he is now a ghost as well and is disappointed not before by telling Hi Five Ghost it's the best crash pit ever. Muscle Man finishes telling his story, and Rigby thinks it wasn't any better than Pops' story. Muscle Man then asks if he can do any better, leading us to the final story… External link *''Regular Show'' Wiki: "Creepy Doll" and "Death Metal Crash Pit" See also *"Terror Tales of the Park" *"In the House" - Seperate episode *"Terror Tales of the Park II" *"Terror Tales of the Park III" *"Terror Tales of the Park IV" *"Terror Tales of the Park V" *"Terror Tales of the Park VI" Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Episodes Category:Compilations and anthologies Category:Warner Home Entertainment Category:2011 releases